bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Damned to Dream Under the Sun
We leave off from the last chapter in which Soñadora Hermosa is fighting against Captain Ichiro. They both release their zanpakuto but before Ichiro finishes releasing he is vovered in a sphere of darkness. "What is this thing arrancar?" Ichiro asked. "This is my zanpakuto Cortinas Negras. It's power is the ability trap you within the dream world" Soñadora. "That dosen't seem so bad" Soñadora Hermosa said. "My zanpakuto gives you the gift of eternal slumber, only the one who controls Cortinas Negras can escape the dream world" she said. "Hmmm that reminds me of Kaname Tosen's zanpakuto Suzimushi hehe" Ichiro chuckled. "Shut it shinigami! No one can save you from this dream, you are doomed to be a prisoner in the dream world!" she yelled. Ichiro sighed and drew his sword "Since time began light and darkness have always clashed, this battle will be no different.... Come towards the light" Ichiro explained. All of a sudden the darkness began to fade away little by little. Soñadora demanded to know what was going on. "My zanpakuto is only useful in certain situations my dear. I've always liked light and happiness because of that I always try to dispel darkness including the ones in people's hearts. My Zanpakuto named Hakuten grants me that wish, it allows me to turn that darkness into light and make it a weapon" he said. The darkness completely faded away and Hakuten began to glow brightly. "Please Hakuten cleanse the darkness within this poor woman's heart. Ichiro the slashed his sword and a blast of huge white energy came forth from the blade. Soñadora thought to herself as she stared in the face of defeat. "This man, he is just like that boy... he is full of life... sigh...." Back in Seretei the 13th Division captain Fujin and 8th Division captain Tsuyoshi are dicussing the current status of the search for Aizen's apprentice in a secluded bar room. "Too think that after all these years we stil have to worry about that traitor Aizen" Tsuyoshi said. "I'm amazed that you wanted to come here for a meeting, afterall you hated that your predecessor liked to drink" Fujin laughed. Tsuyoshi lept up and got in Fujin's face. "We don't have time to play around you idiot! Aizen could still be alive!" Tsuyoshi yelled. Fujin turned his look into a serious stare. "Getting mad at me won't solve anything. Besides Aizen is dead as a doornail, he isn't coming back thanks to Ichigo-san. Suddenly Yoko and Kano entered the room. "Sorry captains but there has been an incident" said both of them. Both captains looked puzzled. "There was an arrancar attack no to long ago" Kano said. "Really? I didn't sense anything" said Fujin. "You've always sucked at sensing spiritual pressure thats why you couldn't join the special forces moron" barked Tsuyoshi. Yoko then turned toward Tsuyoshi. "Sir, what was Aizen like" he asked. Tsuyoshi sighed and took a deep breath. "Aizen was a cold hearted bastard, however he had skills far beyond other captains. He dreamed to sit upon the throne of heaven and rule over all. He..." but Tsuyoshi was interrupted. A black crow flew into the room, it opened it's mouth relaying a message in Zukia's voice."It's Karasu" Kano said. "Captains, we are now leaving for Hueco Mundo please take care of things while we are away. An Espada named Asesino has already infiltrated the Seretei while we were on our guards. These new Espada are far stronger than we thought... please be on your guards. If it's true that Aizen has an apprentice then it's safe to assume he is a force to be reckoned with" said Zukia through his crow Karasu. "Well i guess it's time to go everyone" said Fujin. everyone exited the room. We see captain Ryun with his squad members Tora Toshiro, and Youichi Sakura. They stare up at the sky as Tora Toshiro ponders what will happen next.. Back | Forward Category:Second Coming of Aizen Arc Category:Chapters